


Santa('s) Baby

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [12]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader are watching her two nieces on Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>**Tom's POV**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa('s) Baby

As I put the finishing touches on my makeup, I tried to imagine (y/n)’s reaction to my costume. It wasn’t often that I dressed up as Santa on Christmas Eve, but this year we were babysitting her two young nieces. She told me that they loved sitting on Santa’s lap, so I decided to give them a nice surprise. I could hear (y/n) singing Christmas carols with Maggie and Eliza in the other room, and I smiled as I attached my fake beard. (Y/n)’s voice faded away in the background for a moment, and I realized that she’d stopped singing.

“Tom, darling? Is everything alright?” She called through the bedroom door. That was my cue. I raised my voice so that the kids could hear me.

“Yeah, actually I’ve got a friend here that wants to meet the kids,” I said, and I heard their sweet, high-pitched voices stop singing. I let out a loud ‘ho ho ho!’ “Do you want me to send him out?”

“Aunty (y/n), please! Please, can we see Santa?” They asked in their little voices. I could just imagine them tugging at (y/n)’s sleeves and pleading with their big, adorable eyes. “We promise we’ll be good and we’ll take turns.”

“Well, I suppose you can if you promise to be good,” (y/n) said in a mock reluctant tone. The girls cheered and I spoke up again as Santa.

“Now, all good little girls should be sitting patiently on the couch when Santa comes out of the bedroom,” I said, and I heard them scrambling to back to their seats. I stifled a giggle and made sure my surprise for (y/n) was hidden in the pocket of my Santa jacket before heading out to the living room. I saw the girls sitting with their hands in their laps like patient little angels, and I smiled widely. “Such good little girls for Santa. Now, who wants to sit in Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?”

“Me!” The girls called in unison as they raised their hands enthusiastically. I gave a smaller ‘ho ho ho’ than before, trying to make it sound like a chuckle instead of a booming laugh. I didn’t want to scare them, after all. They were only four and five years old, respectively. I took a seat in the overlarge armchair in the corner near the fire and opened my arms. The girls took a running leap, and somehow I managed to catch them with a grunt. _So much for taking turns_ , I thought as I fought to hold back a laugh.

“Girls, I thought you promised to take turns,” (y/n) said in a slightly stern tone. I waved it off and settled the girls so that one was seated on each of my thighs.

“Oh, it’s alright. After all, it’s Christmas Eve. Everybody deserves a bit of lenience on Christmas Eve,” I said, and Eliza looked at me curiously.

“What does wen…leni…‘lenience’ mean?” Maggie, the younger girl, asked. I noticed that she’d caught her error and corrected herself when she pronounced the ‘l’ sound. She’d been using a ‘w’ sound in place of ‘l’s for a long time, and her parents had been trying to teach her not to.

“You did a very good job sounding out that word, Maggie. ‘Lenience’ is something that people only get on special days. When somebody uses lenience, it means that they’ve noticed a mistake, but instead of punishing the person who made the mistake, they let it go,” I explained, lapsing out of Santa’s character for a moment.

“Oh,” Maggie said, looking like she understood. She’d probably have to be told a couple more times before it really stuck in her mind, but for now she understood. “You sound a lot like Tommy. He’s our aunty’s bestest friend in the whole world. He’s really smart.”

“Yeah, you do!” Eliza said, smiling excitedly. She turned back to face (y/n) while she held onto the front of my shirt. “Where did Tommy go?”

“Oh, he’s…um…Santa, you were the last to see him. Where did Tom go?” (Y/n) asked, and I panicked internally for a fraction of a second as the girls looked at me expectantly.

“Tom kindly went up to the roof to help take care of my reindeer. One of the reigns got tangled, and Tom kindly offered to go up to the roof and help untangle it while I came down here to see you girls,” I said, and (y/n) gave me a look that said ‘nice save.’ The girls looked at me excitedly.

“Do we get to meet the reindeer too?”

“Well, darlings, the reindeer are very shy. They get spooked easily when they’re around children,” I said nodding solemnly. The girls looked very serious for a moment, then Maggie spoke up.

“If they’re aspooked by chiwdwen, then we won’t bovver them,” she said with one of the sweetest smiles I swear I’d ever seen. “Tommy won’t scawe them. He’s weally nice to people and weindeer.”

I resisted the very strong urge to correct her pronunciation, and instead kissed her forehead sweetly.

“Santa, that tickles!” She said as she let out a loud laugh.

“Now, my darlings, what do you want for Christmas?” I asked, and they took turns this time, each telling me things that they wanted. They both listed a couple of toys, most of which I knew either their parents or we had already bought for them. Then Eliza leaned forward and whispered in Maggie’s ear, and the two scrambled off my lap. They ran over to (y/n) and grabbed her hands in theirs, pulling her over towards me.

“You gotta take your turn, Aunty (y/n)! Or else Santa won’t know what to bring you for Christmas,” Eliza said, and (y/n) laughed quietly.

“Girls, girls, I’ve already taken a turn on Santa’s lap a couple of weeks ago. He knows what I want already, don’t you Santa?” She asked as she knelt down to hug the girls.

“Yes, I do,” I said in my normal voice. I licked my lips and stood up, pulling a small box from my pocket as I took off my fake beard and wig. The girls gasped, and I smiled softly at them. “Don’t worry, girls. Santa was shy too. He saw me through the window and asked me to see you for him. He was listening from outside the window. If you hurry, you might get a chance to see him.”

As the girls ran to the window, I tossed the beard and wig away and dropped down on one knee in front of (y/n). I took one of her hands in mine and opened the box. Her free hand flew up to cover her mouth.

“Are you...?” She was unable to finish her question, and I just nodded my head.

“My darling (y/n), we’ve been together for so long, but I’ve only just worked up the courage to ask you the big question. I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” I asked, and I noted tears in her eyes as she nodded her head ‘yes.’ I slid the ring onto her finger and caught her as she threw herself into my arms to hug me and plant a kiss on my lips. I could hear the girls whispering to each other and giggling happily as they turned and saw us.

“Tom?” (Y/n) asked as we both stood and held each other’s hands. “I have an early gift for you too.”

She hurried into the bedroom and returned a moment later holding an envelope. Opening it with shaking fingers, (y/n) pulled out a photograph and handed it to me. It took me a moment to realize what I was holding, but once I did, I felt joyful tears come to my eyes.

“You’re…?” This time I couldn’t finish my sentence. (Y/n) nodded her head, and I knelt in front of her to press soft, gentle kisses to the skin of her belly which would soon be expanding as her pregnancy came to term. I stood again and pulled my new fiancée into my arms, sobbing happily and kissing the top of her head. “I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you too, Tom. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my darling (y/n).”


End file.
